Healed By His Smile
by Zelos the Swordsman
Summary: Hiei is seriously injured and is on the verge of death. Just as he's about to die, someone lends him their aid. KxH, Oneshot,ShonenAi,Fluff


The fire apparition stumbled through the woods, clutching a bleeding wound on his side.

"Damn that old hag…why the hell does she live near a forest full of demons and foul creatures…?" Hiei hissed through his teeth.

_Hiei walked through the woods after having a talk with the fox in his home. Walking back or rather, running back was always a hassle because he had to go through the damn forsaken forest every time. _

_Well this time shouldn't be any different, or so he thought. A demon, a little under his speed caught up with him and was successful in injuring his side. Hiei fell to the ground and noticed he was bleeding like mad. The fire demon did manage to kill the annoying creature with his Fist of the Mortal Flame, but in doing so, he lost a lot of Spirit Energy, and it was a miracle to him on how he had gotten so far without dying from the loss of blood. _

So he here he was, almost out of the thick, and cursed foliage, but with hardly any energy to continue. "Damn it…where is Yukina when you need her…?" Hiei asked himself angrily. He soon collapsed and proceeded to crawl towards the light up ahead. "I. Will. Not. Die. In. This. Damn. Forest!" he growled. He grunted as his chest and legs were beaten up by rocks and loose, but sharp branches. A trail of blood was behind him and he knew all sorts of nasty demons would pick up the scent soon enough. 'Damn it…' he finally thought as his vision blurred and his head dropped to the dirt.

_Anyone…I don't care who it is…even that oaf…notice that…I'm here…about to…_

--

"Hah! I beat you again!" Yusuke said while putting his video game controller down. "Aww, not fair Urameshi! You cheated!" Kuwabara screamed at his friend. Yusuke glared at him and snorted. "How the hell could I cheat at this game?" he snarled. "You bumped into me and my car crashed, then I had to start all over!" the red haired teenager shouted. "What! Oh that's it!" and they both got into a fight with plenty of kicks and punches. The blue haired Grim Reaper came in, and shook her head at the scene before her. "You guys are impossible, and have you seen Hiei? Kurama just called and he wanted to make sure he got here safely." She asked the duo. They both stopped and looked at Botan and then looked at each other, then back at her. "Haven't seen him." They said in Unison, and continued fighting. Botan sighed, and then walked into another room. 'Hiei usually gets here in two seconds flat…what's going on?'

--

Kuwabara growled as Urameshi punched him in the face. He grabbed a fistful of the Detective's hair. "Ow, you bastard, not the hair!" the teen screamed. Just then Kuwabara had an eerie feeling, as if death was approaching fast, and he stopped fighting with his companion. Yusuke sat up and rubbed his head. "Ouch…" he grumbled. Kuwabara stood up, and then hurried out the door. "What's with doofus?" Yusuke asked himself.

--

Kuwabara ran into the woods and followed that weird feeling he had. He soon smelled something strange, like blood. Then he noticed a bunch of demons and other creatures huddled around something. "All right you punks break it up, come on!" he screamed while summoning his Spirit Sword. He slashed and hacked his way through all the monsters and demons, and looked at the thing they were interested in. "GAH!" Kuwabara screamed in fear. It was Hiei! _THE SHRIMP_!

He looked at the fire demon who was currently unconscious. Bite marks were all over his body, and blood seeped out of a wound like a waterfall. He kneeled down to check his pulse. 'He's barely alive…' he thought. Kuwabara picked up Hiei and brought him towards the entrance of the forest. He laid him down and placed his hands over his heart. "This may not be good for you…but…it'll keep you alive." He mumbled while transferring his Spirit Energy into Hiei's body. Kuwabara continued until he only had some Spirit Energy left. It was enough to patch him up. He checked Hiei's pulse again, and found that he was alive, but in tons of pain. The bleeding stopped and Kuwabara tore off a long strip of his jacket and covered the demon's wounds. He then sat next to Hiei and tried to recover as much Spirit Energy as possible.

_Hiei's POV_

My eyes felt like they were glued shut and I tried opening them. I groaned as pain crashed onto me like waves of the sea. I was still weak but I felt some energy in me. What happened while I was out? I then succeeded in opening my eyes and was temporarily blinded by the bright sun. "Augh!" I cried out. "Hey, you OK?" I heard an all to familiar voice say. I tried to sit up but my body felt like it weighed 5 tons. "You lost a lot of blood, but it's lucky I found you." The oaf said. I opened my eyes again and his face came into view. Worry, Pain, Sadness, and Relief. I saw those things in his ebony eyes. "Where are we?" I asked with a choked voice. "We're outside the woods. I found you almost dead and you were about to be eaten by some other demons." He told me. I hate to admit it, but the oaf saved my life. "T-thank you." I mumbled quietly. His eyes widened. "W-what?" he asked, and I saw a blush line appear on his stern face. "You heard me human. Now will you help me up you big oaf?" I snapped. Although he did save me, there was no way in a hundred years I would ever say 'thank you' to a human more than once. He was lucky I even did give him my gratitude. "Well you're welcome Mr. Grumpy." He said to me. He then helped me up and I held onto his waist for support since he was so damn tall. As we trudged back to the hag's temple he said something that made me look up at him. "Hiei…I'm glad you're ok…" he whispered. I started into those eyes and felt myself blush, as my arms tightened around his waist. I could feel his muscles clench. He smiled gently at me, and I rested my head against his side, hearing a faint heartbeat. I almost felt as if I would start floating any minute. 'And, I'm glad you found me Kazuma.'

--

It's cheesy I know, but I like this couple. My first Shonen-ai fic, and my first YYH fic.

I hope you like it. Please review. No flames, constructive criticism is welcome though. I hope no one got the wrong idea from KxH hehe…


End file.
